Rubio idiota
by Locurita
Summary: Scorpius tuvo el descaro de decir frente a una clase cómo Rose lo había besado atrevidamente y a Rose no para de rondarle por la cabeza lo idiota que es aquel presumido rubio. ¿Qué hará al respecto para honrar el orgullo Weasley?


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo con el fin de entretenimiento._

**Rubio idiota**

Rose Weasley era una mujer bastante atrevida pero de mucho hablar y poco actuar. No por nada poseía aquel famoso apellido, todo Hogwarts sabía que debía tener cuidado con ella. Contaban con que su tía Ginny le hubiera enseñado el hechizo mocomurciélago y por si fuese así se alejaban un poco cuando parecía rabiar por algo que la indignaba. Y no solía indignarse bastante salvo cuando escuchaba a algún compañero ignorante decir barbaridades en el curso o cuando alguien tendía a molestarla antes de un partido de Quidditch.

Ese día estaba tan nublado que ni un halo de luz parecía reflejarse en el cielo. Rose odiaba los días nublados, tenían ese gris difuminado que le hacía recordar ciertos ojos. Era viernes y ya había tenido las últimas clases en las que un idiota en el intento de hacer reír a sus compañeros había revelado un hecho desagradable que la involucraba a ella y al Slytherin que había hablado; ese chico iluso que respondía al nombre de Scorpius Malfoy. Él y sus arrogantes palabras siempre lograban evadirla, y aunque fuera al frente con medio mundo, no solía plantar cara con él. Siempre salía perdiendo ante un bárbaro sin corazón que de la manera más fría y vil había confesado en público, cómo ella se había atrevido a besarlo…

Aquello último no era la verdad más certera: Rose había tropezado en sus brazos y sin quererlo sus labios se habían rozado levemente. El bochorno fue tal que tuvo que salir corriendo sin siquiera poder disculparse. Ahora sabía que no habría sido necesario porque el muy cretino ya se estaba aprovechando de la vergonzosa situación.

Con la mente en cualquier parte, caminó por un prado lejano en los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca de los invernaderos. Estaba intentando ocultar su nerviosismo y no encontrarse con nadie, sobre todo con ninguno de su clase, y más precisamente con su primo Albus, que por desgracia era del grupito de amigos de Scorpius. No se llevaba mal con el rubio, pero aquel hecho la había enfurecido, el simple acto de mentir frente a todo el curso sólo para mofarse y venderle a todos que ella lo había querido besar "apasionadamente" como lo describió.

—Imbécil… —musitó ofuscada mientras se sentaba sobre una roca y se cruzaba al mismo tiempo de brazos y piernas.

—¿A quién estás insultando, se puede saber? —preguntó aquella voz, aquel grisáceo color se posó en sus ojos y la miró interrogante. Scorpius Malfoy; con la corbata floja, el pelo desordenado y las manos en los bolsillos estaba frente a ella. Rose no supo por qué necesitaba urgente una ducha de agua fría…

—A nadie —dijo entre dientes y miró hacia un costado tragando saliva.

—Rose —la nombró como si nada y ella levantó la vista hacia él. Nunca había sonado tan perfecto su nombre—, lamento haber dicho eso en clase… Tu primo me estuvo molestando para que lo haga porque le conté lo que paso y… Bueno él creyó…

—¡Albus a veces se comporta como un idiota, pero no significa que lo sea! No te creo, Malfoy —expresó chasqueando la lengua luego.

—Aún no me dejas terminar. ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca y no te atrevas a irte! —Su actitud Malfoy salió totalmente a flote. Rose se quedó estática mientras antes pretendía levantarse de aquella roca enorme.

—Tampoco es para que me hables así… ¿Te molesta que no te presten atención? Porque la verdad no quiero escucharte —dijo con monotonía y cara altiva. Alzó una ceja al ver cómo Scorpius se acercaba intentando adivinar sus intenciones.

—Todo lo que dije fue mentira… —dijo mirándola a los ojos con sus grandes orbes grises.

—No me digas… —ironizó poniéndose de pie y avanzando un paso aún con los brazos cruzados.

—Weasley. —Se acercó un paso más hacia ella y levantó un brazo con inseguridad mientras sus dedos se atrevían a descruzar los brazos de Rose, que sorprendida se había dejado hacer.

Él la miró con una seriedad que nunca había sido tan pronunciada, pasó tímidamente un brazo rodeando su cintura mientras ella comenzaba a respirar con nerviosismo y su mano libre la usó para correr delicadamente un mechón de cabello pelirrojo que caía sobre sus castaños ojos. Rose se estremeció ante aquel leve contacto e hizo esfuerzos para mantenerse serena.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—A veces soy un idiota que sólo quiere molestar, dije lo que dije porque desearía que hubiese pasado de verdad —confesó aprovechando el momento de debilidad de la pelirroja que parecía rendida.

Acarició su mejilla y acortó la distancia lentamente mientras intentaba robarle un beso. Rose sonrió a medias cuando él cerró los ojos y antes de entregarse a ese instante, algo cruzó por su mente, entonces Scorpius la besó. Con extremo cuidado movió sus labios sobre los de ella, que correspondió de la misma forma, pausadamente y entreabriendo los labios a cada segundo un poco más mientras abrazaba por el cuello al muchacho. Aquello empezó dulce y terminó por dejarlos sin aire. Sonrojada, Rose no entendió cómo aquello se le fue de las manos, sin embargo, al mirarlo de nuevo recordó lo que tenía planeado.

—Eres idiota todo el tiempo, no sólo a veces —inquirió ella con un dejo de burla, él alzó las cejas y sonrió de lado rozando con un dedo los labios carnosos e hinchados de la chica que acababa de comerle la boca. Se acercó a besarla nuevamente, pero ella interfirió con su mano apoyándola en los labios del Slytherin—, y aún eres más idiota si crees que harás esto de nuevo…

Se soltó de su agarre y con la misma arrogancia con la que el chico había ido allí, se fue echándole una última mirada de superioridad. Aquello no debía volver a pasar, Rose se lo reprochaba todo el tiempo, pero aunque quería jugarle una mala pasada al mejor amigo de su primo, no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad como para no volver a caer en sus brazos.

*FIN*


End file.
